Leon Healing
by Polaris3C
Summary: A leap of faith and a confrontation with natives leaves Leon S. Kennedy in dire need of first-aid. His solution lies within a shed that contains medicinal green herbs. He goes inside and begins to use the herbs throughout his battered body...


Leon Healing

By Polaris3C

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story involves Leon S. Kennedy from the Resident Evil series, namely RE4 in this scenario. I do not own Resident Evil or its characters. This story is entirely fictional, but focuses on the beginning of RE4.

This is rated T for suggestive themes. Leon's just killing Ganados and healing himself!

A crash is heard; a pane of glass is broken in the distance. A few rustling across a dusty road. A single man, rolling across, finishing with his body sprawled across the soil.

Leon sat up after a couple of seconds. He turned his head and gazed upon the opened window on the second story of the rundown cabin. He knew he fell and rolled quite a distance away, but he was feeling a bit of relief that he escaped the man inside the cabin. His leap of faith left him with different cuts across his clothing and flesh. Shards of glass stuck onto his jacket and pants, and wounds lined across his hands. These were a minor price to pay to escape the bloodthirsty man within the cabin. Leon made a small breath of relief as he looked around.

His relief suddenly turned to despair as Leon looked around himself. He was surrounded by three grotesque-looking men, two of whom were wielding farming tools: a pitchfork and a sickle. Each of them wore clothing bathed in darkened stains; possibly mud, possibly blood in Leon's mind. The man without a weapon pointed toward Leon and yelled something; Leon couldn't understand Spanish but he knew these men were after him since the other two men began to advance.

Leon picked himself up quickly and pointed his gun toward one of his adversaries. He told him to freeze, but it was hopeless. The man advanced and swung the sickle at Leon with malicious intent. Leon dodged to the side, but the sickle grazed his leather jacket's arm as well as the skin underneath. Leon made a grunt as his new wound began to bleed, but even under the pain, he pointed his gun at his adversary and shot the sickle man in the head and the pitchfork man in the leg.

The sickle man stumbles back, holding his eye in pain. Yet despite a bullet to the brain, the man continued to stand his ground, and once again came toward Leon with the sickle. He swings again with the horrible weapon but misses entirely when Leon quickly ducks the slash. Below sickle man, Leon points his gun underneath sickle man's jaw and shoots upward, causing the bullet to pierce through bone and lodges into the man's brain. Sickle man violently shakes, his legs give away underneath, and he finally collapses from the shock.

Leon breathes reprieve at sickle man's death, but from behind, the weaponless man grabs Leon and holds him in a full nelson. Leon struggles to break free, but his wounds begin to sting across his body. Pitchfork man rises upon his bad leg and roars aloud, forcing the rusty pitchfork toward the heart of Leon. With a swift action, Leon breaks free of the full nelson and dives to the side, causing pitchfork man to gore the pitchfork through the other man instead. A splash of blood squirts out of the man's mouth and he plummets to the dusty ground with the pitchfork wedged deep inside his fallen chest. The pitchfork man tries to draw his weapon from the meaty halter, but the pitchfork was firmly stuck.

From the side, Leon aims his gun once more at the leg of pitchfork man and shoots, causing pitchfork man to drop to his knees. Leon rushes toward the now unprotected pitchfork man and with a loud kihap Leon roundhouse kicks the man in the head. Pitchfork man's head cracks to the side and his body turns from the impact of the kick. He dies with his face torqued to the side; a grotesque way to die.

Leon peers across the broken bodies, holding his wounded arm. He was not in the best of shapes; his clothes were even more ripped and his wounds were more profound. Leon breathes deep and hard, his eyesight began to waver. His shirt and pants have been ripped apart, baring his wounded skin. The belts that support his gear dangle helplessly. Leon desperately needed help. In the distance he spots a small run-down shed to the side of the house. Its wood was weathered and was cracked full of rot, but it was a better place than any instead of the cabin.

Leon scrambles himself into the shed, finding a typewriter, a couple crates, a barrel, and a lamp. Desperate for rejuvenation, Leon breaks open each of the crates and the barrel for anything remotely usable as a remedy. Within the crates, he finds a variety of green herbs, some of which he knew could be used as a medicine for wounds.

Leon takes the potent green herbs and places some of them into his attaché case. With the green herbs that were left, Leon began to rub them across his facial wounds at first. Leon moaned slightly at its healing effect.

The wound heals and the cut disappears, yet Leon's body needed more attention. He holds his chest due to the cut which spanned across. Leon then removes the damaged gear off his person and takes his shirt off, baring his battle-worn chest. Leon then takes the green herb and rubs it across his chest, tending to the wound as it seeps a small amount of blood. His blood seeps across his upper torso, but with the herb, he rubs it across, smearing it over his stomach. The wound was healing, but since the wound was much deeper compared to the one on his face, he let out a louder moan.

Leon's pants followed suit; they were soon off, baring his injured legs. He rubs the last of the green herbs onto his legs, causing a nauseating stinging sensation that is felt throughout his body. Leon now felt a hundred percent. His wounds have all been tended and the cuts around his body have all closed and healed. Standing up, Leon put his clothes back on. Though battle-torn, Leon decides to continue to wear these until he reaches the Pueblo. Perhaps someone there could…mend them back together. He picks up his gun, his knife, and his attaché case and left the little shed and continued down the path.

The end

For now, that is.


End file.
